1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing the glare of light such as sunlight coming into a vehicle through the windshield.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional cases where the glare of sunlight such as the sunset or sunrise entering through a windshield 50 prevented the driver of a vehicle from having a clear front range of vision, the sun 52 within the view was blocked by a light-shielding plate 54, swingable in the direction shown in arrow 58 in FIG. 1.
The conventional sun visor apparatus shown in FIG. 1 had the following problem. Suppose that a signal 56 or a signpost is seen to be located near the sun 52. The driver will not be able to see the signal 56 or the signpost because they are hidden by the light-shielding plate 54. A conventional light-shielding plate 54 is inconvenient, and may sometimes induce dangerous situations.